olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Zhang
Background Canon History Frank Zhang never knew who his father was. He grew up at his Grandmother's mansion in Canada. His mother, Emily Zhang, was the nicest woman he'd ever known. A large comparison between her and her mother, who Frank just calls Grandmother. When Frank was a mere baby, the Goddess Juno appeared at his Grandmother's hearth, stating that Frank would be the most powerful person in the Zhang clan, but also the most vulnerable. Since then, Frank's life has depended on a stick of firewood, which he's never understood. When Frank was 16, his mother died in war, one of the first women to do so. Just before his funeral, his Grandmother explained to him that he was descended from both Greek, Roman, and Chinese. Most importantly, though, he was demigod. With all this, he had a family gift that supposedly made him very powerful, but Grandmother refused to tell him what it was. After the funeral, the wolves came for Frank, and the young boy completed his training with Lupa before arriving at Camp Jupiter. He was placed in the 5th Legion, not one of the most popular, but it was fine by him. In his eyes, it was exactly where he belonged. Only a few months after Frank arrived, Percy Jackson did. The son of Neptune saved him in the Little Tiber from a group of gorgons, to which Frank was eternally grateful for. When the gorgons had died, Frank had kept two vials of the blood, hoping that the correct one could take away his curse and let him be normal. The vials of blood were later used to trick one of their enemies into giving them a map. The healing vial also later returns Percy's memory to normal. During the quest to free Thanatos, Frank has a talk with his father, Mars, about his mother, his family gift, and what he needs to do to stay alive. The next morning, Grandmother gives him more clues as to what his gift was, and he thinks that he figures it out. The giants that were camping outside of his house that day had been planning to eat him, and had started firing at his house. As Frank, Hazel, and Percy had run away, he could have sworn he saw something fly out of an open window. Could it have been his grandmother? In order to free the god Thanatos, Frank had to burn his stick of wood - the one his life depended on. Fortunately, there was still some wood left once the chains broke. If Juno didn't need him for the Quest, he would have been dead. It was during this time that Frank understood his family gift, and used it to fight off the monsters and free the death god. On Olympian RPG *'''October 24, 2011 - '''Joined Olympian RPG Friends *Percy Jackson *Hazel Levesque *Ella the Harpy *Tyson Siblings *Lucius Darrow *Marcus North *Kori Maka *Ryan Osborne Category:Children of Ares/Mars Category:Legacies Category:Members of the Fifth Cohort Category:Centurions Category:Camp Jupiter Campers Category:(Roman) Demigods Category:(Male) People Category:Canon Characters